brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Wavey's Builds
Authors *Blondwave Introduction Hello! When I have a LEGO set, I always build it. But then I also often rebuild it, or sometimes break it, and build something else. So I decided to send my builds & rebuilds here from now. Do you like my builds & rebuilds? Do you have any questions? Just write!!! ~'''Wavey' WaveysRebuildsCover.jpg| Rebuild: Mia's House -> Update Why don't Mia's parents (Ann & Angus) have a bed? Or what about Mia's brother, Daniel? Despite bed he doesn't have even any dinning chair. But now not anymore!!! WaveyRebuildsMiasHouse.jpg|1. The updated house WaveyRebuildsMiasHouseCollage.png|2. Collage of the house changes. Changes Description Describing picture number 2. (It would be too long for one picture description.) # Connected the well to the house with the garden patch. # Added the greenery corner to the stables. # I moved the couch and the table, exchanged the shelves and added a little bit of the floor. # Added a salad to the table, attached the table to the kitchen. # Added the 4th chair. # Added a shower and a shower button. # Moved the carpet, table (rebuilt) and the chair. # Added the parents' bed with Daniel's bed, moved & rebuilt the carpet (cushion), moved the table and roller skates, rebuilt Twister's bed and added a carrot. # Whole interrior. Special Used Bricks Sets: * Mia's Heart Box Rebuild: Emma's Art Studio -> Emma's Artistic Loft Okay, let's be honest. Emma's Art Studio is a really cute set, but it doesn't have a breathtaking furniture, or awesome play features. But let's change it!!! WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio.jpg|1. Emma's Artistic Loft from the front: Added a floor (3rd) and a roof garden there, remade the advertisement stand. WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio1.jpg|2. Emma's Artistic Loft from the back: Changed the furniture. WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio2.jpg|3. Art shop -> kitchen corner (left), carpets (middle, by the door), art wall including art table and scissors (right). WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio3.jpg|4. Art studio -> bathroom. Added a shower (left), sink with carpet and ceiling lights (middle), toilet (right). Exchanged a lavender wall for a transparent window (right). WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio4.jpg|5. Custom floor = bedroom - bed (left back), bedside table with camera (left front), artistic loft - craft table with painting and hot chocolate (right back), chair (right front). WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio5.jpg|6. Terrace: Kept the table and a chair, added different railing on the sides, cookies, and bed for Chico. WaveyRebuildsEmmasArtStudio6.jpg|7. Added a roof garden in the 3rd custon floor, including flowers, wild plants, and Emma's pictures stand. Special Used Bricks Sets: * Emma's Heart Box * Emma's Summer Heart Box Build: 3 LEGO Friends (2018 onwards) Apartments I built 3 LEGO mini apartments for newer LF minidoll versions. (They are only 3, because as you can see in my previous rebuilds, I have Mia's House, and rebuilt Emma's Art Studio, so I needed just 3 now.) Audrey's (Andrea 2018) Apartment WaveyBuildsAndreasApartment.jpg|1. Apartment of Audrey outside. WaveyBuildsAndreasApartment1.jpg|2. Apartment of Audrey inside. WaveyBuildsAndreasApartment2.jpg|3. Inside detail. '''Special Used Bricks' Sets: * Andrea's Heart Box * Andrea's Summer Heart Box Iris' (Olivia 2018) Apartment WaveyBuildsOliviasApartment.jpg|1. Apartment of Iris outside. WaveyBuildsOliviasApartment1.jpg|2. Apartment of Iris inside. WaveyBuildsOliviasApartment2.jpg|3. Inside detail. Special Used Bricks Sets: * Olivia's Heart Box * Olivia's Summer Heart Box Essi's (Stephanie 2018) Apartment WaveyBuildsStephaniesApartment.jpg|1. Apartment of Essi outside. WaveyBuildsStephaniesApartment1.jpg|2. Apartment of Essi inside. WaveyBuildsStephaniesApartment2.jpg|3. Inside detail. Special Used Bricks Sets: * Stephanie's Heart Box * Stephanie's Summer Heart Box Which of the 3 LF Apartments is your favourite? Audrey's (Andrea's) Iris' (Olivia's) Essi's (Stephanie's) Build: Emmet's & Lucy's House I built a house for Emmet and Lucy, my favourite minifigures. Yes, I have seen a LEGO set called 70831 Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket!. I like the exterior very much, and I think that the happy colours suit Emmet's personality, but in my opinion the interior really isn't enough. I mean, Emmet obviously wants to live with Lucy (the paper with ❤E&L 4EVA❤ in the set is a good evidence), but the original house doesn't include any bed or a bathroom... So I simply made my own version. It's a smaller build inspired by the set, but it should include all the Emmet and Lucy need. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse.jpg|1. A plantimal, Lucy's Squad Bike, family, and the house. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse1.jpg|2. House of Emmet & Lucy outside. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse2.jpg|3. A little garden with a baby chair. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse3.jpg|4. House of Emmet & Lucy inside. Includes a bathroom, kitchen + dining & living room, and bedroom. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse4.jpg|5. Bathroom (left) with a toilet and a shower, kitchen (right) with a coffee mashine. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse5.jpg|6. The kitchen & fireplace area (left), a dining area (front), cribs for babies (back), and bedroom - Lucy's bed (down), Emmet's bed (up). WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse6.jpg|7. Emmet and Lucy with the babies in the cribs. WaveyBuildsEmmetsAndLucysHouse7.jpg|8. Emmet and Lucy with the babies, sitting in front of their house. Don't they look absolutely adorable? ^•^ Special Used Bricks Sets: * Good Morning Sparkle Babies Build: Seasonal Food Stalls I got a huge chocolate and the big cake from the LEGO Friends Advent Calendar 2019, and I had no idea how to use them. I broke the cake and realized that there's a dark beige circle, which would be perfect for a huge donut. And why would someone need a huge donut? Of course for a donut stall advertisement!!! So I built a donut shop, and because I still had the chocolate, I made even a chocolate stall. For the base of the chocolate shop I used the brown swirly bricks and a few packed chocolates from Elsa's Winter Throne polybag, which I have 4 times. WaveyBuildsSeasonalFoodStalls.jpg|1. Seasonal food stalls: with chocolate and donuts. WaveyBuildsSeasonalFoodStalls1.jpg|2. Seasonal food stalls inside. Donut stall includes a small kind of oven, and my OC minidoll decorates one plain donut by a frosting. �� Chocolate Stall �� * Sells: chocolate bars, hot chocolate * Special features: giant chocolate, outdoor hob for melting chocolate �� Donut Stall �� * Sells: donuts * Special features: giant donut, outdoor oven for baking donuts, blue sprinkles available Special Used Bricks Sets: * Elsa's Winter Throne * LEGO Friends Advent Calendar 2019 Build: Katherine's House This is kind of a rebuild of my biggest MOC: It's a house of my avatar Katherine Stacks, and her family - younger sister Kearstie, and mom Diana. Outside Includes a hutch for Kearstie's bunny Ally (Alison), a box (with cookies), stage, chair, couch, ice cream table, table tennis, palm tree, tiny garden (under the mailbox), camera stand, hot tub, outdoor dog place, outdoor kitchen table, barbecue, smoothie maker, ice cream machine, outdoor table & 3 chairs, outdoor painting accessories. WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January.jpg|Outside the house. WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January1.jpg|Garden. Inside Ground floor includes a fully-equiped kitchen, lamp, bar table & stool, bookcase with aquarium, dinning table & 3 chairs, side table, couch, palm in a pot, coffee table, flower, TV, place for Katherine's dog Sophie, and cleaning supplies. First floor includes a bathroom and a bedroom. The bathroom contains dog supplies, toilet, table with a lamp, candle table, bath, sink, mirror, shelf for bathroom accessories, and dressing place (with shoes box and capes). The bedroom includes a bunk bed for Diana (down) and Kearstie (up), big side table, Katherine's bed, small side table, home office, seating area, and bed for Sophie. WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January2.jpg|Inside the house. KatherinesHouse2019August3.jpg|Ground floor (stayed barely the same as in August 2019) WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January3.jpg|First floor inside. WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January4.jpg|Bathroom details. WaveyBuildsKatherinesHouse2020January5.jpg|Bedroom & office details. Special Used Bricks Sets: * Elsa's Jewellery Box * Elsa's Winter Throne Build: Beach House I had some spare bricks after finishing the rebuild of Katherine's House, so I decided to build something more. This is how it turned out!!! WaveyBuildsBeachHouse.jpg|Outside the beach house: sea, turtle oasis, sunbed, parasol, palm tree, tiny garden patches, pier, flag. WaveyBuildsBeachHouse1.jpg|Inside the beach house: bunk beds, kitchen, aquarium, toilet, dining room (for 2), sofa, side table, and shower (kind of half outdoor). Special Used Bricks Sets: * Elsa's Jewellery Box Category:Builds & Rebuilds